Their Life Among Other Things
by Dietpepsigurl
Summary: Hey, my story is based mostly on HHR after Hogwarts with them starting their lives together that is all plz read and possible review
1. Chappy 1 and Chappy 2

****

Their Life by Pringles

His life was once horrible till he got on that train and every year was the same horrible when he got off the train and joyful when he got on. Harry couldn't wait this year would be his seventh year and his last year at Hogwarts, he couldn't wait he would get to see his best friend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and now his girlfriend since Christmas of his sixth year. Harry had just gotten his letter from Professor Dumbledor and he was a Prefect and Head boy. Harry attended his seventh year at Hogwarts with no interruptions from anyone since he had defeated the dark lord everything was great till the night before graduation. You see Harry had planned to ask Hermione to marry him after graduation, but then something messed up his plans.

Chapter Two Head Boy and Head Girl Common Room

Harry and Hermione sit talking about their futures.

"Harry" hermione asked looking in his sparkling green eyes

"Yeah" Harry said

"What do you think your life will be like when you start playing Quidditch professionally?" 

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering" hermione said with a sad look in her eyes

"Hermione what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Hermione please tell me I know there is something wrong"

"Well Its just that I would of thought you would have asked me by now, you know"

"OH!" Harry said looking shocked "I thought I would wait until the end of graduation, but since its out I mine as well do it now" Harry said with a hint of joy in his words

"Harry" hermione said but was stopped with a gentle but passionate kiss as he got down on one knee.

"Hermione Eloise Granger, I have loved since the day you fixed my glasses and every day after that one and I would be the luckiest guy in the world if you would marry me" Harry said this and watched tears of joy run down her face

"Oh Harry I do I do I do" Hermione said while jumping onto Harry.

That night Harry and Hermione spent it together cuddling and sweet kisses here and there. They sat there in the bed talking and planning well mostly Hermione she was so excited about this she couldn't even stand but Harry he just sat there listening and wondering when the last time he was so happy. 

"Harry"

"Yeah Hermione"

"Where were you a second ago"

"Oh, sorry I was just wondering when the last time I was so happy"

"So when was the last time you were this happy?"

"Hermione you really want to know?"

"Well of course I want to know silly"

"The day I met you and you Ron of course"

"Oh Harry that's the best thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Are you sure that's the best thing anyone has ever said to you" Harry said with a smirk on his face

"Oh stop it Harry you know what I meant, and you know today is and will always be the best night of my life till our wedding of course."

"Well everyday and every minute spent with my fiance is the best for me and hopefully there will be more to add to our life"

"What?" Asked Hermione very confused

"Don't tell me that this very beautiful and smart women next to me doesn't know what I am referring to"

"Well I am sorry to inform you Mr. Potter I do not know what you're referring to"

"Lets just say it starts here" he said while tracing small circles on around her belly

The next few weeks went by very quickly for Harry and Hermione. There was Quidditch practice, prefect meetings, head house duties, and studying for finals. After those few weeks were over they had graduation, after graduation Hermione and Harry had to tell Ron they were getting married. They both had decided to marry after they had gotten jobs and a House and were settled after awhile. So Harry and Hermione set out to look for Ron they knew he would be with Lavender, so they looked for both and after about an hour of searching they hadn't found Ron or Lavender they decided to go home to there new flat located right outside of the wizarding world on 72 acres of land and a 52,000 sq. ft house with three levels 4 bedrooms, master bedroom with large bath, two living areas, huge library (of course), 5 extra bathrooms 1 for every bedroom and one in the basement, a very large kitchen, a very nice dining room, game room featuring pool table, foosball, darts, arcade basketball, video games, the last rooms in the house are the trophy rooms, and then two empty rooms for anything. The outside grounds consist of a Quidditch field, Olympic size pool, and a pool house with everything you can think of. Along the Left side of the house is a four-car garage even though they only have two cars you never know.


	2. Chappy 3

****

Chapter 3

As Hermione and Harry walked into their new home all they could do was gape at its humongous size. Harry walked in and saw that they had done everything to his orders. The House had almost more spells protecting than Hogwarts. The house was more than Hermione could imagine she was in awe of its beauty, elegance, and structure. With this Harry decided to take her hand and lead her up to Hermione new favorite room. (The library of course) So with that Harry took Hermione's hand and ran down the long corridors and found the Library.

"Oh Harry it...its the beautiful thing I've ever seen"

"Well it had better be because it took me forever to get ever book they make so I hope you like it."

"Like it I love it Harry and I love you"

"Good I'm glad." And with that he bent down and gave her the longest and sweetest kiss. As the night rolled on Hermione was in shock at how big this place is. They started decorating with their wands (since that would be quickest and all) after painting and setting up every room in the house except for their own they decided to go and relax out by the pool.

"Harry?"

"Hmm"

"How did we get so lucky?"

"Well I would say that it was the first day we laid eyes on each other"

"Harry I think we should get to bed." Hermione said with a wink as she got up and ran towards the door with Harry chasing after her. With that Harry caught up with her and ran up behind her and threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

"Harry James Potter PUT ME DOWN this instant!" 

"Why Hermione Eloise Granger I will not have yelling in this house." And put her down on the bed and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Give up?"

"Never."

"Ok me neither"

"Ok Ok Ok Ok I give up I give up" hermione said breathlessly 

After two minutes of catching their breaths Harry leaned in and gave Hermione kiss after kiss after kiss, with their handing roaming all over each others bodies it turned into one hot and steamy night. They took it slow and when Harry was about to stop Hermione told him to keep on going even though they were not yet married they new soon they would be. That night was the night Harry and Hermione would never forget, for did they have a surprise awaiting them in the morning.


	3. Chappy 4

****

The next morning when Harry awoke he would find a small redhead in the living room balling her eyes out for she had not been told that Harry and Hermione were together and thought she had a chance, but boy oh boy was she wrong. She had come over last night to surprise Harry with her feelings and a housewarming gift, but instead got a glimpse of Harry and Hermione's well bedtime fun. When Harry found her downstairs he asked why she was here and why she was crying.

"Ginny what are you doing here" Harry asked very shocked "And for that fact why are crying" Harry asked confused and worried

"Well I came by to give you these" and handed Harry a box of candles

"Wow thanks Ginny, but you still didn't tell me why you are crying?"

"Well I...umm.. saw you and Hermione last night"

"OH MY GOD!" Harry said very shocked "Ginny I'm so sorry, but...but that's usually what two people do when they're in love"

"WHAT!" asked Ginny with a hateful expression and shock in her eyes

"Well yes Ginny Hermione and myself are dating and have been for sometime now, didn't anyone tell you?"

"no they all told me I had Chance with you" 

"What you and me no, no, no your like a little sister to me Ginny I could never date you besides that I'm marrying Hermione."

"HOLY HELL!" said Ginny "is there any thing that would make you change your mind?" 

"No" But before he could get it out Ginny had ran across the room and jumped on him and started kissing her, while she was doing this hermione had decided to come down and with that she saw the most horrific thing ever. It took all of her strength to walk back to her room and not cry. All she could think is why was her Fiance down stairs making out with Ginny Weasley? If she had stood there a little longer she would have seen Harry Push her off and push her out the door, but she couldn't stand the sight of her man kissing another women.

"Get out and I never and I mean NEVER want to see you here again!"

And with that Harry ran upstairs to wash his face and change and then tell Hermione what had just happened, but little did he know he would be telling her a lot sooner. As he went upstairs he thought "how could Ginny have done that?"

He walked into the bedroom and saw hermione laying there crying softly into the pillow.

"Hermione?"

"Go Away Harry"

"But Hermione what's wrong?" "Is it about last night?"

"NO of course its not about last night you asshole"

"What, then what is this about?" Harry asked confused and shocked about Hermione's words.

"I saw you down there making out with her. What do you take me for an idiot I knew this was too good to be true"

"As if I would ever cheat on Hermione I would think you would know me better"

"What you mean I do know Harry James Potter, your a worthless piece of no good rotten banana peeling scumbag just like the rest of the men in this world!"

"Hermione Granger I am shocked and appalled that you would sit here and make acquisitions before confronting me like the real Hermione and that whole thing about too good to be true, Holy Hell do you think I can believe that I am about to marry the beautiful and most smartest girl in the whole world. I wake up every morning and ask the same question How Did I Get So Lucky?" 

"Oh Harry that can't be true you were just down there kissing all over Ginny" hermione stated with more tears in her eyes than Harry had ever seen her produce

Harry ran over to her side and placed a hand on her face and gently wiped away the tears.

"Hermione I didn't kiss her she saw us last night and no one had told her we were together and thought she had a chance, then she asked if there was anyway she could change that and I said no but before I knew she was all over me like cat on a mouse. I'm really sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for any of this to happen well everything but that kiss was supposed to happen. Please Forgive me"

"ok Harry I forgive you but on one condition"

"ok luv what is it?"

"No one is to be able to apparate here but us, and you have to stay up here with me and cuddle" she said with a very cute smirk

All Please Review I hope you like I posted Two Chapters tonight. Any Questions, Suggestions, or Comments plz tell me thanks

Pringles

and thanks to any and all reviewers


	4. Chappy 5

****

Chapter 5 By Pringles 

Penname- Dietpepsigurl

After their cuddling session that morning Harry had decided Hermione needed a big break from everything and put his mind on making her day stress-free, fun, happy, and exciting. With that he set off and made her the biggest breakfast ever. Harry waited until everything was prepared to decide whether to take it to her or set it out and he thought for a moment and said to himself "Are you stupid man take it to her be gentleman, duh." So he took it to her. 

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up sweetie I have some breakfast for you"

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Well I made breakfast for the one I love what are doing?"

"Well I thought I was sleeping, what did you think I was doing?" Hermione said trying to keep a straight face but couldn't and broke out in a fit of laughter's

"Oh so someone was trying to be funny eh?"

"Well someone has to wear the Laughter Robes sometime why not let it be I?"

"Lets see I have this very nice breakfast for you, but I do believe that your wardrobe is missing something sweet" and with that Harry grabbed some syrup and poured into his palm and wiped on Hermione's face.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU did NOT just put syrup on my face?"

"Well yes I did and may I add you taste so sweet"

"OH NO your going to pay for that one!" 

After about two minutes of throwing food and being chased around the house Harry had Hermione back in the bedroom on the bed and in a tickling fight.

"Harry.... Please ha ha ha ha"

"What Mione I can't hear you?"

"I..g..g..Give up"

"Ok I think you've had enough, but I still need to taste a little more of that sweetness you have radiating off of you"

"Wait Harry there is no more syrup on me?" Hermione said very confused

"Nope there isn't but I never said I wanted to taste its sweetness I said I wanted to taste your sweetness" Harry said acting very casual 

Exactly two seconds after saying those words Harry was down on Hermione's neck sucking, licking, and kissing it. Hermione couldn't stand this intense pleasure Harry was giving her.

"Oh Harry, more, more, more, more" Hermione begged while nibbling on his ear

"Harry returned her calls with more kisses only this time he was working his way into her mouth"


	5. Chappy 6

****

Chapter 6 

That night Harry and hermione decided to get married at midnight on October 1 only because it was 2 hours away and they wanted to be bonded for life. Harry called in a favor with a friend of a friend to get the priest to come out to their home and perform the ceremony. Hermione was getting ready and Harry was downstairs doing the blue bells spell for Hermione because she loved them so much.

~~~~~An Hour and Half Later~~~~~

The Priest Arrived

"Ah you must be Mr. Potter"

"Yes, I am and you I take are the priest?"

"Yes, Now where is the luck lady?"

"She should still be getting ready"

"Ok well that is understandable since I am early, so sorry"

"Oh please don't be it is quite all right" Harry said very understandable 

"So are you expecting anyone else on this special occasion?"

"Umm No, only because we wanted to share this between ourselves"

"Ah well good choice then"

~~~~~10 minutes Later Hermione walks Down the Stairs~~~~~~~~

"Mione you made it" He said with the goofiest grin that made her heart melt

"Well of course you prat, do you think I would miss my own wedding?"

"Hmm let me think about that" Harry said with a very straight face

"Well if your going to think about that then I shall retreat back upstairs"

"Ok are you ready to start my lady"

"Yes, Yes I am"

~~The Priest~~

Do you Hermione Eloise Granger Take Harry James Potter for life, love, sickness, richer and for poorer till death do you part?

Hr- I do with all my heart

Do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Eloise Granger to have, hold, love; through sickness and health till death do you part?

H- Of course I taker her with all of my heart, soul, and the air I am breathing

Well then I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter you may kiss the bride, and you may kiss your groom.

~ After the ceremony ended the priest left and Hermione and Harry were left _"all alone"_~

What will happen no one knows? Ok Ok I know what happens and so will you in the next chapter! HAHAHAHA

NEXT CHAPTER

-- Ron write a letter?!?

-- Hermione's shocker???

-- Harry's new job???


	6. Chappy 7

****

Chapter Seven~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Here it is Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione spent a wonderful night together as Husband and Wife. (Let's just say their very luck they live so far away from other people) When Harry awoke the next morning he would find a letter from Ron and a note from Hermione.

THE LETTER 

Dear Harry,

I can't believe you and Hermione got married! Well I guess congrates are in order. Nay way mum is pretty upset with you, I'm sure she'll understand after you explain why her other son didn't tell her he was getting married. Oh well I guess I should tell you I got married too. Well tell Hermione hi from Lavander and me. Hope you two are having fun.

Your Best Mate, 

Ronald Weasley

THE NOTE READ:

Harry,

I went out to get some thing we need. I will be back soon. Also there is a note down stairs on our dining table from Dumbledore it says its urgent please read it.

Love you Always,

Hermione Potter

P.s. That feels so good to say and write I love you Harry be back soon.

Harry walked down stairs to get the letter from Dumbledore, but instead found Dumbledore himself down there.

"Albus?" 

"Ah Mr. Potter, should I say congrats are in order?"

"Thank you Sir, but why are you here?" Harry asked confused

"I have come to offer you a job as the new DADA teacher for Hogwarts."

"Well I was expected to play Quidditch professionally, but it would be nice to be around Hermione more well I guess I will except your offer"

"Well then Mr. Potter you are now the new DADA teacher, Quidditch Referee, and Gryffindor Head. I welcome you to Hogwarts yet again. And may I say another congrats to you and Hermione." 

With that Albus Dumbledore left with a pop. Leaving Harry happy and confused all at the same time for he was going to get to see Hermione everyday for they would be working together. And as if on cue Hermione walked in.

"Mione your home." Harry said excitingly 

"Yeah; Hi Baby" She said with a weird tone to her voice

"Oh honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing except do you remember when you said hopefully there will be more to add to our life?"

"Yes I remember why?"

"Well.. umm"

"Hermione.. are we getting a dog like you promised?" Harry asked like a little boy in the candy store

"No its a little bit bigger than a dog, its.. well .. I.. no we are having a baby" Hermione said waiting for him to blow up in her face but that didn't happen Harry started jumping and hollering. After 5 minutes of that Harry went outside yelling to the whole world he was going to be a daddy. With Hermione right behind with tears of joy running down her face. She had no idea that Harry would be so excited about this. When Harry finally came down from his excitement Hermione jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist crying into his shoulder.

"Mione what are you crying for this is the time of excitement and joy, we are going to be parents"

"I know Harry but I was ready for you to blow up in my face and say that you wouldn't be able to take care of a baby since your starting training soon"

"Well I would like to inform you I am not starting training soon I am starting Hogwarts soon and so are you my dear lady."

"What?" she asked looking him in those wonderful Emerald eyes 

"I am now the new DADA teacher along with Quidditch referee, and head of Gryffindor House" 

"Oh Harry that's magnificent, we will get to be together everyday."

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Well you almost did"

"Nope never I reconsidered my options and was looking for jobs but I didn't have to because the job came to me"

That's the end for this Chappy

Next chapter 

---The school year

---Ronald comes for a visit 

---and the baby


	7. Chappy 8

****

Their Life Among Other Things-- Chapter 8

The year was coming to a close it was the middle of May and Harry and Hermione were expecting some sort of news from their doctor to confirm her last sonogram test. (Srry if that's not the right test I hope it is) Harry and Hermione were very busy painting the newly remodeled room for their child. Just as they put the last touches on the rooms paint job the phone rang.

"I'll get it sweetheart you stay put in that rocker." 

"Ok" Hermione said lovingly 

Harry ran down the hall to the phone

"Hello" He said trying to catch his breath (It's a very long hallway)

"Hello is this Mr. Potter?"

"Yes it is How can I help you?"

"This is Dr. Pavilion; I'm calling to inform you of your wife's last sonogram."

"Oh great! It's nothing bad is it?"

"Oh no of course not"

"Good"

"Yes well anyway I had some suspicions about the last picture and my suspicions were confirmed."

"And what were your suspicions?"

"Well Mr. Potter you and your wife will be having not one but two children, I will not tell you the sex for you two wish to be surprised"

"Wow! This is amazing. Thank you Doctor."

"No problem, good bye"

"Bye"

Harry walked away very overjoyed of the news they would be having twins. He entered the nursery with a wide grin.

"Harry what are you so happy about?"

"Oh Hermione you have made me the happiest man on the planet."

"Why Harry what has happened?"

"Hermione were having twins isn't that great?"

"WHAT!"

"Mione there are two babies inside of you"

"Oh Harry this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I know it is. I had better do a duplicating spell on everything we bought."

"Good idea."

Harry spent the rest of the day building everything for the nursery then having hermione tell him where to put it. By the end of the day they both ended up in the living room number one which was in the front of the house. Around eight O'clock they heard a little knock on the door followed by huge knocks. Hermione was wondering who it could be? Harry got up from reading the book Hermione had gotten called the big book of baby names. Harry reached the door and opened slowly to find his friend Ronald Weasley standing there in awe of the person in front of him.

"Harry?"

"Ron?"

"Harry whose at the door sweetie?" Hermione asked looking up from her book Being the mother of twins.

Harry slowly gestured for Ron to come in.

"Hermione it Ron."

"Ron?" She asked very shocked

"Wow! You guys sure have changed. And Hermione you are very pregnant lady at the moment."

"What! We haven't changed one bit."

"Yes you have. Harry doesn't have glasses, his hair is spiked, he has a little goatee, his ear is pierced, and he's actually kept in very good shape. Hermione you have straight hair with blonde streaks, your ears are pierced, your pregnant at 19 yrs of age, you live in a freakin mansion, and I believe you two are married are you not?"

"Yes" they said in unison 

"Well Ron its good to see you to." Harry said sarcastically 

"Wait, why are you here Ron?" Hermione asked a bit confused

"Well I haven't seen my two best friends since halfway through seventh year."

"Yeah why is that?" Harry asked very concerned 

"Well I transferred to a school near Romania. Didn't anyone tell you I moved?"

"No Ron no one told us. We always thought you were with Lavender, and since we didn't have classes with you we never noticed." Said Hermione looking a little shocked

"Oh, well you know now."

"Ron how long are you going to be in town?"

"Not very I have a wedding to go to. A friend I met in Romania is getting married."

"Well maybe we could meet up some other time this week Hermione and I have a lot to do with the twins coming and all."

"Wow! You guys are having twins?"

"Yeah we just found out today."

"Ok well I better be going see you guys later."

With that Ron walked out of their home. That night Harry and Hermione found two girls names and two boy's name they liked for the babies. Not knowing whether they would get two girls or two boys or a girl and a boy they picked two for each. 

Boys-- Joshua Henry Potter/ Taylor Lee Potter

Girls-- Jamie Emily Potter/ Alicia Mackenzie Potter

Hope you liked this chapter. To any or Reviewers thanks for reviewing NEXT CHAPTER

~~~~Babies~~~~~

~~~~Ron's Weird Behavior~~~~


	8. Chappy 9

****

A/N sorry to anyone who couldn't find this I changed the name since it started out on the third chapter so I reposted it. Again my apologies.

Their Life Among Other Things~~~ Chapter 9

Harry awoke the next morning before Hermione. He was so happy that Hermione and him were having twins. Harry made breakfast for his wife and took it up to her. As he walked down the hall he noticed something in the living room. He set the food down on a table in the hallway and walked into the living room, only to find a very worried Ron Weasley standing there.

"Ron?"

"Oh shit Harry you scared me."

"Ron what the hell is you doing in my house? And how did you get in?"

"Before I left I put gum on the door to get back in, and I'm here because Ginny told me what she did."

"Really and what did she tell you Ron?"

"She told me you made a move on her right after being married to Hermione."

"What! No I didn't she was the one who was making the moves and I told her to get out and never come back."

"Oh!" Ron said very shocked

"Why do you sound like that?"

"No reason, I was just shocked a little bit."

"Are you alright Ron?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Well I better get going have a weeding to attend."

"Alright bye" Harry said after closing the door and checking the lock

With that he made his way back down the hall to Hermione to give her, her breakfast. He opened the door slowly, and found Hermione sound asleep with her hair up in a bun. He walked over and sat the food on her night table. He then walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Hermione sweetie I made you some breakfast." Harry then pulled back some of the covers and kissed her gently to get her to wake.

"Mmmm" Hermione said against Harry's lips Harry Pulled back and looked in her eyes

"So I take it that I should always wake you up like that?"

"Of course you should."

"Well then I'll take that into consideration."

"Take into consideration, that's like me telling you some other time when you're in the mood for after dessert, dessert."

"Well that's just because I am so damn irresistible." He said parading around the room

"Hmm you think so don't you?"

"Well we did work pretty hard to get you here." He said as motioning to her belly 

"Well I guess you were irresistible that night."

"Really is that how you feel because I can take these pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee away."

"Well I suppose you can be cute today."

"Alright deal and you can be my HOT sexy momma."

"Harry Potter watch your language."

"What all I said was you were my HOT sexy momma."

"Harry" she said in a fit of giggles

Harry slowly climbed into the bed with Hermione and started to plant kisses down her neck, over her face, down her arms and finally to her mouth.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said as a load moan escaped her mouth as he was making his way back to her mouth.

"Hermione, I love you."

"Harry I know you do, and I love you too"

"Umm Harry"

"Yeah Hermione"

"Well umm its time."

"Really its time?"

"Yes now get the bag and let's go."

"Ok were going"

"Hurry"

"I am. Oh were having the babies, were having the babies, and were having the babies. Oh yeah the best day of my life." Harry exclaimed as Hermione's face welled up with tears, because she had never seen Harry so happy before. (Good place to stop? Nah I'll keep going. Lol)

They rushed tot he hospital, only to find that the doctor wouldn't be there for another 15 minutes, but Hermione wanted their doctor not someone she didn't know. While Hermione was put on relaxants, and painkillers Harry went to call her family and The Weasley's. About 20 minutes later the doctor showed up and the Hermione's family and The Weasley's well all except for Ginny. As soon as Harry saw the doctor he rushed into the delivery room to be with Hermione.

"Ok Hermione just breath and give us as much as you got" said the doctor

"Mione I love you" said Harry with tears in his eyes.

"I love you to Harry. OOWWWWWWWWW get it out, get it out.

"Its ok Hermione you're doing good now give me one more push and will have your first child out" said the doctor very calmly 

After 50 minutes of labor Hermione had given birth to two boys. They both had Harry's Emerald eyes, and one had Hermione's Hair the other Harry's only it looked tamable. 

"Oh Harry they have your eyes some girls are going to fall in love with them almost immediately." 

"So which one should have the names we picked out?"

"Harry did you bring them?"

"Yes of course."

"Good, but could we do a little change?"

"Yes Mione we can always change our minds before we name them,"

"Ok, I think It should be Joshua Alan Potter and Jeffery Adam Potter."

"I love those names Mione."

"Good Now I think this one here with my hair color should be Jeffery and this one here with your hair color should be Joshua,"

"I love it Mione and I love you and our twins, thank you Mione."

"For what?"

"For giving me the family I never had and for putting up with for the past nine years,"

"Oh Harry I'm glad I gave you that, but you have given me more than I could ever ask for now look, we have to boys, jobs, a huge house, and a life we will share forever." She said this just as tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Mione please don't cry."

"Oh Harry these are happy tears."

"Good! Should we introduce the new potter boys into the world?"

"Well were going to have to do it sometime, mine as well do it now."

"Ok Mione, I'll be right back"

Harry walked out side and announced to everyone that Hermione has given birth to two wonderful twin boys.

"Ok everyone we are ready to introduce the newest member of the Potter family."

They all went into the room and looked at the two boys. Harry took hold of Jeffery and went over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger to show them their grandson Jeffery.

"Alan, Liz I would like you top meet Jeffery Adam Potter, and I know you are and at me and Mione for getting married and her moving away but please don't take it out on the boys or Hermione."

"My dear boy we would not do that we were just very shocked that Hermione would leave without coming home." Alan said

"Where is my other grandson?"

"Oh Molly has him, hold on a sec."

"Molly can I see Joshua a sec."

"Awe do you have to he is so cute. Yes you are, you are the cutest baby"

"Mom" Ron said "give Harry his child before you scare the poor thing"

"Oh alright. Anyway Harry Hermione I expect you to bring them over, and Harry how many time do I have to tell you to call me mom you are family dear."

"Yeah Harry your like our brother." Ron said

"Thanks Ron same goes here."

"Well we will bring them over in a couple of month's let them get settled and all." Hermione said as they walked out

"Mione get some rest ok."

"Alright Harry."

"Alan, Liz this Joshua Alan Potter"

Three days later Hermione and the babies were able to leave the hospital. When they Arrived home the boys looked to be two months old they were growing so quickly. A month later Joshua and Jeffery had begun to say little words like momma, dada, poo poo, pee pee, jos, jef, and fod. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe that they were talking so soon. (A/N The babies were born on May 16)

By the end of July they were almost walking. Hermione had asked Dumbledore for that year off to be with the boys, Dumbledore agreed to this and Harry knew he only had a month left before he had to start work. He spent every waking moment with the boys. Hermione promised Harry to bring them to the school to visit, she promised. The next week would be the week Harry had to leave. He said his goodbyes an went to Hogwarts to prepare for his teaching, in about three days he had written out everything he was going to teach each class. 

The end of Chappy nine I hope you all like it. 

Next Chapter

The school Year 

Winter Break

Hermione's News


	9. Chappy 10

****

Their Life Among other Things~~~ by Dietpepsigurl

{(A/N-- this is starts right before Christmas Break)}

Harry really missed his boys and Hermione really badly. He spent most of his days sitting out side his window wishing he were at home with them, but today was a little different Harry was in real Depression and just as soon as he had put Hermione and the boys in his head His students starting filing into the classroom.

"All right Students sit down. I am Harry Potter, but to you I am Mr. H, Mr. Potter, Ref, or Professor. So now that we have that settled let us begin with our lesson plans.

By the end of the day he felt a lot better, but hadn't received an owl from Hermione. He wondered where she was and how she was and how the boys were he missed them so much. Harry decided to wait to grade papers that night so he got out his photo album he received in 1st year and looked through every one. 

H: "Oh wow that was a good one look at how silly joshy and jeffy are being."

Hr: "Well you know they act a lot sillier now than ever."

H: "Actually I wouldn't I haven't seen them" then it struck him Hermione was standing right behind

H: "Hermione?" Harry said jumping up with silent tears rolling off his cheeks, and jumping on her to make her land on the bed.

Hr: "Harry calm down."

H: "No never I haven't seen you in almost three four months."

Hr: "Well then that explains it, but I am sure there are two others who would like to see you.

Josh- "dada:

Jeff- "dada, momma"

H: "Oh Mione you brought the boys! Hey guys what have you two been up to? Have you missed dada jeffy?

Jeff- Uh huh

H: "Joshy have you missed dada?

Josh- yup

Hr: "They really seemed sad when there dada wasn't there in the morning holding them.

H: "Oh Mione I'm glad you brought them with, they look great and look at jeffy he looks just like you.

Hr: "yeah well they both act like you and once they got angry because I couldn't get you to them when they wanted you so I ended up in the back yard."

H: "I'm sorry Mione but look at it like this just one more day and its winter break and I can home."

Hr: "Harry I have a little question for you since you only have a couple hours to be here tomorrow... well I...I have asked Dumbledore if we can stay with you? Is it ok?

H: "Mione never ask me that again. Dumbledore would never care and plus I always want you here with me. Ok?

Hr: "ok Harry never again shall I ask to be with you.

H: "Promise me, because if you ask then it makes me feel as if I am treating you and the children poorly, and I know how that feels.

Hr: "Oh Harry never will you be treated like that, nor have I ever been treated like that by you and neither the children. Harry they love you so much and you love them. I know you would never hurt us. Ok?

H: "Thank you Hermione. I love you so much you're my world as are these children, so I need you to stay with me tonight.

Hr: "OH! Harry I love you too. Of course we will stay with you.

The rest of the day went quickly. Harry took Hermione, Jeff, and Josh out to the quidditch field and showed his boys the brooms. They then took a walk around the lake and it started to snow.

Hr: "look Harry the boys first snow." Hermione said twirling around in it

H: "come on boys look its snowing"

Hr: "Jeffy, joshy say snow. Can you say Snow?

Jeffy and joshy: "SNOW!" "Yippee!"

After an hour of playing and dancing in the now accumulating snow they went in to the Great Hall to get dinner. They took the back way in and added a few more chairs and two highchairs for the boys. Dumbledore then gave his yearly speech before the Last Dinner before Christmas was served. 

"Students quiet please I have a few announcements. Before you all leave for Christmas break make sure you stop by each of your professors offices to receive you grades. As you may have noticed there are extra people sitting here with us tonight, I would like to introduce you all to The Potters and their two twin boys Joshua and Jeffery Potter. That is all, now let the feast begin."

After all that was said each of the professors looked down the table to see Harry and Hermione and their boys. What confuses them the most was that Snape was looking at them with somewhat of a glow in his eyes, not a bad one, but a good one?

A/N I would like to thank the following people for their Reviews 

Irish Bluebonnet- Thanks for the review and it is great to have my computer back.

Blackdragonofdeath13- thanks for the review you were my first reviewer of this story. Glad you liked it.

~~~~~Next Chapter~~~~

A Surprise made by Hermione?

What's up with Snape?

Maybe Ron not for sure?

A/N If you hadn't caught this yet seeing as how Hermione is very smart and Harry holds great power inside him their children are very bright and magical children. Will update soon... Srry about not having Hermiones surprise in this one, but I write as I go. Thanks to every one who will or has reviewed I appreciate it very much.


	10. Chappy 11

~~~~Their Life Among Other Things~~~~ By DietpepsigurlChapter 11

  
  


Harry and Hermione made their way up to Harry's little office/home. Harry was walking down the hall as they passed Dumbledore walking up the steps. Harry decided to ask Dumbledore why Snape was being so calm and nice?

  


Harry: Dumbledore could I ask you a quick question before you return to your office?

  


Albus: Of course Mr. Potter what can I do for you?

  


Harry: Well I was wondering why Snape was being so calm and not throwing a fit about my family being here tonight?

  


Albus: Well Mr. Potter it seems I cannot be the one to answer that question the way you want it to be answered, but none the less Professor Snape has changed quite a bit in the past several year or so. If you find out please let me in on it, because it has stumped me greatly.

  


Harry: Thank you Professor and if I find out why I shall inform you. Good night Albus.

  


Albus: good night Harry, Hermione, josh and Jeff.

  


Harry: Well golly even Prof. Dumbledore doesn't know Mione. I wonder why?

  


Hermione: Well I guess we might have to find out. Umm Harry could we please go back to your room?

  


Harry: Yeah sorry Mione I forgot.

  


As they made their way up all Harry could do was come up to the conclusion that Snape was hiding something from him, but what? Harry led Hermione, Josh and Jeffery back up to the little place called home from year to year. Hermione had put the boys to bed while Harry watched what a terrific mother she was, and couldn't stop thinking about all the time he had missed these last couple of months.

  


Harry: Hermione do the boys ever forget about me?

  


Hermione: Oh harry of course not. Every letter they get from you I read to them over and over again they even make me save them.

  


Harry: Really?

  


Hermione: Trust me Harry when we go back home tomorrow there are boxes among boxes filled with your letters.

  


Harry: Good! I do not want those boys to forget me; you and them are my world.

  


Hermione: Harry we know that and so do the boys. Do you know why you get a picture of the boys every letter we send back?

  


Harry: No?

  


Hermione: Its because Josh and Jeff don't want you to forget about them, so every time we write back they make me take a picture so basically every day we take pictures even if we don't write you that day.

  



	11. Chappy 12

Their Life Among Other Things Chapter 12~~~~~ Sorry it took so long for this. Some things are going to change with Hermione. Just to let you know.

  
  
  


Harry slowly made his way up to Hermione and kissed her with so much fire and passion it left her gasping for air.

  


Hermione: Harry What was that for?

Harry: Mione do you know how happy you have made me? Even during school you always knew what was going on I mean we're only 20 and have the most wonderful and probably the most powerful wizarding family in the world.

  


Hermione: Harry I love you so much and I just want you to be happy.

  


Harry: And I am so happy, I don't think things can get better. Oh Merlin do I pray that they do not get worse.

  


Hermione: Well depending on how you take what I am about to say it could go either way.\

  


Harry: Well lets sit and you can tell me.

  


Hermione: Well actually I have two things. The first was the biggest shocker I had ever heard of in my life. You know how my mother was a witch, but my father wasn't and my mother gave it up to be with him?

  


Harry: Yes. Keep going

  


Hermione: Well it seems that my mother is my mother and my father isn't my father, and Harry I just found out 2 weeks ago, and so did the person who is my father. 

  


Harry: Ok, so its this part isn't bad keep going mione.

  


Hermione: Well Harry My father is well its umm... Severus Snape. 

  


Harry: Holy Hell your kidding right?

  


Hermione: Nope, well that was the bad news I guess are you ready to hear the rest?

  


Harry: Yes I suppose.

  


Hermione: Harry we are having another child.

  


She sat there waiting for harry to yell at one of the things she had just said, but he did neither. Actually he went over to her grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in the air spinning her around with this huge grin plastered on his face. 

  


Hermione: Harry your not mad?

  


Harry: Mione we are having another child! This is the best new ever. If this is my Christmas present well I love it.

  


Hermione: What about my father?

  


Harry: Lets go and see him I have some questions regarding the way he acted in class, and if he is going to be involved in our lives and our children.

  


Hermione: Harry as long as you do not get o angry, and if its ok can we invite him for Christmas dinner if he wants to be apart of our family?

  


Harry: Of course. Anything for you.

  


They walked down to the dungeons and found Snapes office, but couldn't seem to find his room. They walked down a set of marble stairs that led to a door that said closet, but Harry thought differently and knocked on the door.

  


Hermione: Harry it says closet why are you knocking?

  


Harry: I don't know, but I think its his room, but it says that to keep children away from it.

Harry knocked again and this time the door was opened by a very different looking Snape.

  


Snape: Harry. Hermione. I was expecting you two. Please come in.

  


Till Next Time. Thanks to every reviewer and sorry it took so long I had to come up with some thing about Snape. Well I did hope you liked. 

  


Visit me at 

and become a member post your stories and read mine If ya want...... till next time.


	12. Chappy 13

Their Life Among Other Things~~~Chapter 13

  


A/N Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. It has been a crazy time this past month. But have no fear School actually gave me a break (Fall Break To be exact) Yippeee!!!!! Ok Now on with the Story.

  


Snape: Harry. Hermione. I was expecting you two please come in.

They both walked in and noticed how Severus Snape really lived. He was very neat and tidy along with being very organized. On top of that his rooms were very light and not dark, they were no where near the colors of Slytherin House. The only thing that resembled Slytherin was his robes.

Harry: Snape...I mean Severus, well actually I am not sure what to call you?

Hermione: Nor do I? She said looking at her feet for a moment 

Snape: Well first off we could start with the fact that I have just inherited a daughter, son-in-law, and grand children all in one day. So basically how do we all feel about this?

Harry: Before we get to those things, I would like to ask you a question?

Snape: Of course, what is it?

Harry: Well First of all, Why were treated so badly during school? It wasn't all of the Gryffindors it was just Hermione, Ron, and I. And do you plan to treat Hermione good and be civil to us and our children?

Snape: The answer to the first is, I did it because of reputation between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I knew who Hermione was, I knew that her mother had cheated on me the only thing was she never told me whose child it was so I always went on believing it was _his! _Secondly, I would never hurt Hermione or the family you have brought into this world Harry. If I ever did I am sure your mother and father would both come down here in spirit force and kick my ass.

They all laughed at this statement.

  


Snape: Hermione? I would love it if your were to call me dad, pop, father, snape, severus or whatever. I can understand if you cannot call me father, because I wasn't there and all, but I never knew.

To Snapes surprise Hermione jumped up and gave him a great big bear hug and recited what she was going to say if the subject came up about what to call him.

  


Hermione: Well seeing as how you are my father I shall call you father or dad or somethign along those lines.

Snape: Oh Hermione that is great. And I shall except your invite to Christmas Dinner, if you'll still have me?

H&H: Of Course!

  


A/N I know I know it's not very long, but the only story I have not updated in like forever (Sour Grapes) Really needs to be updated. Other than that I hope that chapter was ok for you.

  


Please Review and thank you to all who have reviewed!

  



End file.
